Desde mi cielo
by fatii 'GM
Summary: La carta apareció mágicamente en mi almohada. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos cuando comprendí que a pesar de que ese accidente no me hubiera matado a mi en su lugar, me amaba. Algún día estaríamos juntos de nuevo... eso era reconfortante. One Shot / TH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y es basada en la canción 'Desde mi cielo' de Mago de Oz**

**

* * *

**_Bella: _

_Sé que tengo prohibido hacer esto, en realidad no debería, tanto por tu bien, como por el mío, pero no sabes cómo odio verte sufrir, así que tenía que intentarlo. _

_Solo quería decirte adiós por última vez. _

_Cariño, ha llegado la hora de que sigas sin mí. De que continúes tu vida, de que cuides a Nessie y que seas feliz. Es lo único que puedo pedirte. _

_Tienes tanto por lo que vivir aun. _

_No llores más cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar. Lo que más me gustaría es volver a verte sonreír… _

_Volver a ver tus mejillas sonrosadas tal como lo hacías con migo, que tus ojos brillaran y se iluminaran como antes… ¿Es acaso mucho pedir? _

_Pero te quiero aclarar algo, yo nunca, jamás podré olvidarte. Solo el viento sabe cuánto has sufrido por amarme, hay tantas cosas que no te he dicho y que nunca te dije… _

_Que eres todo cuanto amo, que la vida sin ti no tendría ningún sentido, eres todo y más para mi Bella, no podría vivir ni un segundo más, si supiera que sufres por mi culpa. Que tu vida no es igual desde... bueno, desde ese día. _

_Mi cielo, no importa cuanta sea la distancia que nos separe, siempre, siempre, estaré cuidándote y velando tu sueño. Viendo por Nessie y por ti. Ustedes son la única razón de mí existir. _

_Hay algo más que quiero decirte. _

_Yo se que la culpa ocupa toda tu mente ahora, que no dejas de pensar 'pude hacer más'. Quiero sacarte de tu error Bella, no hay nada que reprochar, no hay ya nada que hacer, no fue tu culpa cariño. Yo jamás te culparía. No lo hice y jamás lo hare. _

_Lo único que lamento… Lo único que de verdad siento, es no haber probado tus labios por última vez; no haberte dicho cuanto te amo y que todo terminara en una discusión. _

_Isabella, mi vida yo vivo en ti. Cada vez que hablas de mi estoy ahí, a tu lado. Tomando tu mano, y besando tu mejilla. _

_Pero muero terriblemente cuando lloras. Yo también sufro. No tienes idea de la pena que me embarga cuando te veo llorar. _

_Soy feliz Bella. Estoy bien y a salvo. Es grandioso poder mirarte noche y día, velarte como antes lo hacía e imaginar que estás conmigo otra vez. _

_Mi niña… mi hermosa niña, tengo que irme ahora, solo te pido que jamás me olvides, no hace falta decir que siempre estarás en mi mente. Que siempre te recordare. Seré tuyo eternamente tal y como te jure un día. _

_Y aquí estoy… Aquí estaré, te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario… _

_Te amo. _

_Edward_

* * *

Termine de leer la carta que apareció en mi almohada esta mañana con una lágrima, pero no tristeza como las que había derramado antes. Si no felicidad…

Leer sus palabras, las palabras de mi amado me había renovado. Era su letra, eran sus palabras y en cada una de ellas transmitía el amor más puro de todos. Su amor.

No me culpaba. Edward no me culpaba.

Ya no importaba que ese maldito accidente no me hubiera matado a mí, en su lugar. El me cuidaba y estaba a mi lado, incluso ahora. Como siempre.

Estaríamos juntos algún día.

—Te amo Edward —susurre en señal de despedida.

En ese momento sentí una brisa fresca que me acaricio el rostro y me llene del amor más puro y sincero del mundo… El amor de él… De mi Edward.

—Mami, tengo hambre —susurró una cantarina y aguda vocecilla, vacilante. Como si temiera mi rechazo.

Voltee para mirar a mi pequeña Renesmee. Pobrecita, la había descuidado tanto…

La cargue apretándola fuerte contra mi pecho.

—Te amo mi niña, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—También te amo mami —su carita se lleno de felicidad y aún con el animado tono de su voz continuo —. Mi papi vino a verme en la noche, me dijo que me ama y que siempre estaría con migo en mi corazón.

También sonreí, una nueva lagrima se escapo de mis ojos.

—Si, el siempre estara con nosotras protegiéndonos.

Y camine en dirección a la cocina con mi hija de 4 años en brazos.

Ahora mi vida era ella. Viviría para ella hasta que el momento de volver con mi verdadero amor llegara. No lo ansiaba, no era lo que más deseaba, pero sería paciente. Ese día llegaría y entonces, ambos podríamos amarnos como lo habíamos hecho siempre.

* * *

**¡Hi sweet hearts! XD**

**Pues escuche esa canción hace poco, y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Es TAN tierna! *crycry* si no la han escuchado, de verdad se las recomiendo, además de que claro, Mago de Oz es de los mejores grupos de todos ;) jajaja**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me dejan un pequeño Review? Esos me hacen feliz y me impulsan a vivir X) jajaja**

**Un beso enorme a todas ;3**

**Fatii**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D

f,


End file.
